Meitantei Conan
, also known in the English-speaking world as Case Closed, is a detective mystery drama which aired on YTV and NTV. Special 1 , advertised with the tagline Synopsis This special celebrates the tenth year of this popular Japanese anime, originally a manga created by Gosho Aoyama. The story takes place when Shinichi was still a high school student. The talented young detective Shinichi Kudo receives a message: "I will kidnap one of your classmates during your class trip." Shinichi is going to find out the truth. Cast *Shun Oguri as Shinichi Kudo *Tomoka Kurokawa as Ran Mori *Takanori Jinnai as Kogoro Mori *Mayuko Iwasa as Sonoko Suzuki *Masahiko Nishimura as Inspector Megure *Ryo Fukawa as Shingo Kitajima *Asami Mizukawa as Mai Nishida *Yutaka Matsushige as Kunio Azuma *Kazuhiko Nishimura as Kyosuke Minamida *Masato Ibu as Keiji Tamagawa *Becky as Yoko Okino *Mao Kawasaki (川崎真央) as a reporter *Tomo Yanagishita *Koutaro Tanaka as Motoki Kensuke (ep4) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Gosho Aoyama Meitantei Conan (manga) *'Screenwriter:' Mutsuki Watanabe *'Producer:' Toshikazu Tanaka (田中壽一), Masahiro Kunimoto, Akira Miyakawa (宮川晶) *'Director:' Koichi Okamoto (岡本浩一) *'Music:' Katsuo Oono (大野克夫) *'Narration:' Minami Takayama (高山みなみ) (Conan Edogawa's voice) Special 2 Synopsis Conan attends a party for the "Miss Japanesque" awards, where he happens to eat a cake that temporarily transforms him back into Shinichi Kudo. While there, a murder takes place and he has to solve the case. The special will also feature the first live-action appearance of the Black Organization. --''Tokyograph'' Cast *Shun Oguri as Shinichi Kudo *Tomoka Kurokawa as Ran Mori *Yu Kashii as Shiho Miyano *Kuranosuke Sasaki as Gin *Masato Ibu as Inspector Megure *Takanori Jinnai as Kogoro Mori *Mayuko Iwasa as Sonoko Suzuki *Ryosei Tayama as Professor Agasa *Daijiro Kawaoka as Shoichi Amano *Mari Nishio as Mimi Kotobuki *Natsuki (奈都紀) as Karen Kotobuki *Minami Otomo as Sumika Abe *Erika Mine as Kyomi Kawada *Kenta Satoi as Daigo Miura *Minami Takayama (高山みなみ) as the voice of Conan Edogawa *Megumi Hayashibara (林原めぐみ) as the voice of Ai Haibara *Nao Fujisaki (藤崎直) *Kyoka Shibata *Taro Okada (岡田太郎) *Tatsuya Hirata *Ryuhei Kawana (川奈龍平) *Mikio Namiki (並木幹雄) *Kioo Ikeda (池田宜大) *Rin Takagi (高木稟) *Takumi Bando (坂東工) *Minami Kawase (川瀬南) *Yumi Tanaka (田中優美) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Gosho Aoyama Meitantei Conan (manga) *'Screenwriter:' Mutsuki Watanabe *'Planning:' Michihiko Suwa (諏訪道彦) *'Chief producer:' Toshikazu Tanaka (田中壽一) *'Producer:' Masahiro Kunimoto, Akira Miyakawa (宮川晶) *'Production:' Shinya Koishikawa (小石川伸哉) *'Director:' Koichi Okamoto (岡本浩一) *'Music:' Katsuo Ohno (大野克夫) Special 3 Synopsis This story takes place 100 days before Shinichi Kudo became Conan Edogawa. Shinichi Kudo, a high school detective, arrives in Jugoya Town with Ran Mori and others. In this town a legend exists, claiming that a gigantic bull-headed shrike attacks the townspeople and kills them. The town was about to hold a festival in 3 days to put the giant bird's spirit to rest. While being led on a tour of the bull-headed shrike Shrine by Sonoko's parent's friend, Mr. Wakura, a crime related to the legend occurs. Starting with Kosaka, member of the Wakura family are slowly murdered in the same way... Cast *Junpei Mizobata as Shinichi Kudo *Shiori Kutsuna as Ran Mori *Nene Otsuka as Eri Kisaki *Sayaka Akimoto Sonoko Suzuki *Masato Ibu as Juzo Megure *Takanori Jinnai as Kogoro Mori ;Wakura Family *Masao Kusakari as Wakura *Tomoharu Hasegawa as Yoichi Wakura *Asuka Shibuya as Kotomi Wakura *Tetsuji Sakakibara as Ryoji Wakura *Kasumi Suzuki as Misa Wakura ;Others *Yutaro Tamariguchi (溜口佑太郎) as Sho Kosaka (Graduate student) *Takashi Yamanaka (山中崇) as a police officer *Machiko Washio as Tomi *Youichi Nukumizu as Mori's client Production Credits *'Original writing (manga):' Meitantei Conan by Gosho Aoyama *'Screenwriter:' Takehiko Hata *'Chief Producer:' Yoshinori Horiguchi (堀口良則) *'Producer:' Daisuke Amago (尼子大介), Reiko Umeda (梅田玲子) *'Director:' Tsukasa Shirakawa (白川士) *'Music:' Katsuo Ono (大野克夫) Season 1 Synopsis The anticipated first TV drama series following its 15th anniversary of the TV anime series!! The drama series takes place before the high-school detective, Shinichi Kudo, is poisoned by the Black Organization which causes his body to shrink and became known as the elementary-school student Conan. Set in the mid-night city where many dangerous games wriggling around, Shinichi, Ran, and Kogoro wakes up trapped in a white cubical cell (the ‘white room’) with no recollection of how they arrived there. A letter reveals an admirer of Shinichi’s detective work placed him there to test his deduction abilities. Each white room contains a panel device which when a keyword connected to the case is entered, grants them further access of the room. First challenge, the panel device with the date, June 24, 2010, suggests Shinichi should recall an investigation that occurred on that day, when a photographer murders his lover... --''NTV'' Cast *Junpei Mizobata as Shinichi Kudo *Shiori Kutsuna as Ran Mori *Takanori Jinnai as Kogoro Mori *Nene Otsuka as Eri Kisaki *Yuichi Tsuchiya as Wataru Takagi *Natsuhi Ueno as Miwako Sato *Sayaka Akimoto as Sonoko Suzuki ;Guests *AKIRA as Yuhei Tsubouchi (ep1) *Hitomi Hasebe as Momoko Aida (ep1) *Keisuke Yamamoto (山本圭祐) as Kosuke Kishi (ep1) *Otoko Kobayashi (小林音子) as the salon staff (ep1) *Muga Tsukaji as Jiro Washimi (ep2) **Ryoya Shinoda (篠田涼也) as young Jiro (ep2) *Kinya Kikuchi as Takayuki Harada (ep2) *Atsuko Sudo (須藤温子) as Seiko Hayashi (ep2) *Makoto Sakamoto as Hiroshi Ota (ep2) *Kenichiro Kikuchi as Isao Ogasawara (ep2) *Ayumi Orii (折井あゆみ ) as Asako Mizutani (ep2) *Teruyuki Furukawa (古川照之) as make-up artist (ep2) *Koichi Oguriyama (小栗山晃市) as Monjin Nakamura (ep2) *Makiya Yamaguchi as Takumi Kamikawa (ep3) *Hajime Okayama as Shinya Uchida (ep3) *Mami Yamasaki (山崎真実)as Reika Saito (ep3) *Yuko Osuga (大須賀裕子) as Masako Itano (ep3) *Tatsuaki Hojo (邦城龍明) as the judge (ep3) *Shoji Kimura (木村庄司) members of court room (ep3) *Yusuke Noguchi (野口雄介) members of court room (ep3) *Eitetsu Tsumura members of court room (ep3) *Yukiko Sasaki (佐々木幸子) as the guard (ep3) *Megumi Sato as Kanon Shimabara (ep4) *Koutaro Tanaka as Kensuke Motoki (ep4) *Wakana Matsumoto as Nana Matsumoto (ep4) *Saya Kazuki as Ayaka Niizuma (ep4) *Reon Kadena as Yuko Onna (ep4) *Misato Tanaka as Chisato Nagata (ep5) *Takeshi Masu as Akihiro Nagata (ep5) *Mika Hijii as Saori Kisaragi (ep5) *Tomomi Miyashita as Kana Ishihara (ep5) *Takao Kase (加瀬尊朗) as a police officer (ep5) *Kusuto Miyajima as Keisuke Kimura (ep5) *Airi Matsuyama (松山愛里) as Kazuyo Ando (ep6) *Yoji Tanaka as Masato Mine (ep6) *Yuri Mizutani as Kumi Amajo (ep6) *Yoko Mitsuya as Kyoko Sakurai (ep6) *Aya Kiguchi as Yui (ep6) *Ayano Tachibana as Mao (ep6) *Smiley Kikuchi (スマイリーキクチ) as manager of Club Christy (ep6) *Mao Miyaji as Yuri Noguchi (ep7) *Tantan Hayashi as Miki Noguchi (ep7) *Shigeru Saiki as Ryosuke Kamoshida (ep7) *Hitomi Sato as Yukari Miyano (ep8) *Yosuke Asari as Makoto Yamashita (ep8) *Yusuke Shoji (少路勇介)as Osamu Sawada (ep8) *Hiroko Shima (島ひろ子) as Katsuyo Miyano (ep8) *Katsunori Abe (あべかつのり) as a doctor (ep8) *Teruyuki Ishii （石井テルユキ）as a doctor (ep8) *Tori Matsuzaka as Heiji Hattori (ep9) *Rei Okamoto as Kazuha Tooyama (ep9) *Hiromi Iwasaki as Yoshino Fujimaru (ep9) *Ryuichi Oura as Kazuo Fujimaru (ep9) *Kazuhiko Kanayama as Masayoshi Mori (ep9) *Ayako Omura as Hideko Nakajima (ep9) *Yosuke Kawamura as Kensuke Kubo (ep10) *Natsumi Nishida as Yukino Mizutani (ep10) *Kouji Isayama (諌山幸治) as a police officer (ep10) *Terunosuke Takezai as Satoru Oba (ep11) *Yui Aoya as Sakurako Tatsumi (ep11) *Shiho Harumi as Taiji Tatsumi (ep11) *Hironobu Nomura as Hajime Hirata (ep11,13) *Kumi Imura as a waitress (ep11) *Tadayoshi Kato (加藤忠可) as Yoshihisa Miki (ep11) *Masashi Iwadera (岩寺真志) as Kiyoshi Hashimoto (ep11) *Daisotsu Matsumoto (松本大卒) as Games employee (ep11) *Yutsuki Kato (加藤裕月) as Games employee (ep11) *Keisuke Hara (原圭介) as the mysterious guy (ep11) *Motoyuki Tsubaki (椿基之) as a party moderator (ep11) *Shinichi Tatsunami (立浪伸一) as a restaurant guest (ep11) *Chihiro Nakamura (中村ちひろ) as a restaurant guest (ep11) *Keigo Hattori (服部桂吾) as a restaurant guest (ep11) *Shuji Kashiwabara as Ryosuke Hasegawa (ep12) *Masashi Goda as Yuzo Nimura (ep12) *Yo Yoshida as Yoko Sakai (ep12) *Kana Harada as Machiko Sonoda (ep12) *Hirokatsu Saito (斎藤弘勝) as Takeo Emoto (ep12) *Tetsuro Kadono (角野哲郎) as a police officer (ep13) Production Credits *'Original writing (manga):' Meitantei Conan by Gosho Aoyama (青山剛昌) *'Screenwriter:' Takehiko So (奏建日子) *'Chief Producer:' Yoshinori Horiguchi (堀口良則) *'Producer:' Daisuke Amago (尼子大介), Reiko Umeda (梅田玲子), Masako Kakuta (角田正子) *'Director:' Tsukasa Shirakawa (白川士), Mitsutaka Endo, Masato Ibe (位部将人) *'Music:' Koji Endo (遠藤浩二) Episodes # The High School Detective Before Becoming Conan, Uncovering the Murder Affair Mystery! # The Live Broadcast Locked Room Murder! Expose the Secret of the Psychic's Curse # The Court Murder Case Behind Closed Doors! Expose the Hostess' Murder Trick # Perfect Crime! The Notice of a Murder at a Wedding, Reveal the Mystery of the Locked Room Poisoning Trick! # The Amnesiac Actress's Magnificent Murder Trick - The Perfect Crime at the Summer Villa # The Twenty Ladies' Magnificent Killing Kiss! The Killing Intent Hidden in the Murder Equation! # The Blood Smeared Kin's Inheritance Murder! Reveal the Mystery Behind the Kidnapping Trick! # A Girl's Willpower, Revenge on the Molester! The Surveillance Camera's Hidden Murder Trick # Heiji Hattori and the Locked Room Unseen Weapon Murder Mystery! The East-West Detective Reasoning Battle # Mystery of the Corpse That Teleported 200 Kilometers! Reveal the Wicked Woman's Perfect Crime Plan # A Kiss is the Reason for Killing, a 20-year-old Revenge Murder! The Mystery of the Perfect Alibi # I'm the Killer! Three Independent Murderers? Reveal the Mystery of the Disguised Murder! # Ran Dies! Expose the Mystery of the Final White Room Challenge from the True Culprit to the Genius Detective Special 4 Synopsis Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mori are invited to the set of a jidaigeki in Kyoto. On their airplane ride to Kyoto, a murder mystery arises. As well, when they finally reach the set in Kyoto, they become involved in another murder mystery. Will Shinichi Kudo be able to solve the mystery?... Cast *Junpei Mizobata as Shinichi Kudo *Shiori Kutsuna as Ran Mori *Tori Matsuzaka as Heiji Hattori *Rei Okamoto as Kazuha Tooyama *Yuichi Tsuchiya as Wataru Takagi *Natsuhi Ueno as Miwako Sato *Takanori Jinnai as Kogoro Mori ;Inside the Airplane *Asami Usuda as Tsugumi Amano *Aiko Sato as Chizuru Tachikawa *Kazuaki Hankai as Tsuneo Ukai *Kazuya Kojima (児嶋一哉) as Noboru Saginuma *Kazuki Namioka as Kazuhiro Otaka *Dante Carver as Edward Crowe *Arisa Fujisaki (藤嵜亜莉沙) as flight attendant *Fumi Moriya (森谷ふみ) *Hina Asakura (朝倉日菜) *Mizuka Arai (新井みずか) ;Kyoto *Shunsuke Nakamura as Reiichi Sakuraba *Mahiru Konno as Fumiko Sugita *Shigemitsu Ogi as Yoshihiro Kashimoto *Jun Itoda (井戸田潤) as Ryuji Iwasaki *Mary Matsuyama as Momoka Hayashibara *Minoru Matsumoto as Daiki Tanaka *Maki Kubota as the bookmark saleswoman *Miyu Honda as the girl buying bookmarks *Yuka Motohashi *Hiromi Kawata (川田裕美) as nurse *Tokuma Nishioka as Genichi Inukai Production Credits *'Original writing (manga):' Meitantei Conan by Gosho Aoyama *'Screenwriter:' Takehiko Hata *'Chief Producer:' Yoshinori Horiguchi (堀口良則) *'Producer:' Daisuke Amago (尼子大介), Kazutoshi Shimoda (霜田一寿), Masako Kakuta (角田正子) *'Director:' Masato Ibe (位部将人) *'Music:' Koji Endo (遠藤浩二) External Links *Japanese Wikipedia *Franchise page at English Wikipedia *Episode guide at English Wikipedia *Detective Conan Wiki *SP1 official site *SP2 official site *SP3 and SP4 official site *Season 1 Official site Category:YTV Category:NTV